Green With Envy
by Hollywood.Thrills
Summary: What if Rachel, Grace, and Steve weren't the only ones that came to visit Danny in the hospital after the sarin episode?


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own, pretend to own, or even know any of the characters/actors of _Hawaii Five-0_. I just like to play around with them for my amusement and yours. Also, there's a slight bit of Rachel-bashing here. Any woman that would leave Danny Williams is either A.) a bitch, or B.) certifiably insane. It's up to you to decide which. So if you're a Danny/Rachel-shipper, this story isn't for you. As always, love it, hate it, let me know how you like it. Reviews of any kind are appreciated.

_**Disclaimer Number 2:**_ It's 3am where I'm from and this piece of fiction is un-beta-ed. I tried to edit as many mistakes as I could find, but I apologize for the ones that may have slipped through the cracks of my sleep-deprived mind. I just wasn't able to get to sleep without this idea being written down.

_**Disclaimer Number 3:**_ I used the date that the CBS website posted as the air date for the episode _'Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau',_ in which this little excerpt would have taken place.

* * *

><p><em>Hawaii Medical Center – Oahu<em>

_May 9__th__, 2011_

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you're alright Daniel." Rachel said, bending down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.<p>

"Thank you for coming. You didn't have to be here." Danny said with a small smile.

" I know. I _wanted_ to be here," She said, combing her fingers through his blonde locks. "Listen Danny, I –"

"Knock knock." A voice said from the doorway. The occupants of the room turned to see a redheaded woman dressed in purple hospital scrubs, hand raised to the doorframe in a knocking fashion. Danny's small grin turned into a full blown smile at the sight of her, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

"Maddie!" Grace's excited voice said, as she rounded Danny's hospital bed and was scooped up in a hug from the woman.

'_So this is the infamous 'Maddie' that Grace has been talking about'_ Rachel thought.

"Hey Gracie Girl. How's it goin' Short Stuff?" Maddie said, setting Grace back on her feet and squatting down so that she was eye-level with the girl.

"Danno's sick, but they said he's gonna alright." Grace explained to her.

"Yeah, I heard. Your daddy's too stubborn to let some sickness keep him down." Maddie answered, earning a giggle from Grace, while sending a small smile Danny's way.

"I get no respect. I risk my life for the greater good and my girls still laugh at me." Danny smiled, missing the narrowing of Rachel's eyes at the 'my girls' reference.

"I would have been down here earlier, but a set of twins decided that they didn't want to co-operate with us." She explained. Her eyes darted around the room, noticing that Steve and Rachel were also in the room with Grace and Danny. "I can come back when you don't have company."

"Nonsense. The more the merrier," Danny interjected. "You remember Steven." He made a sweeping gesture in Steve's direction.

"Sure do. Aloha Commander." She greeted with a smile and a nod in Steve's direction.

"Monkey already gave you her greeting, and this is Rachel, my –"

"His wife." Rachel interjected, staring coldly at the redhead.

"My _EX_-wife." Danny corrected, shooting a strange look in Rachel's direction. "Rachel, this is Madeleine O-Reilly."

"It's nice to meet you Rachel." Maddie approached the brunette with an outstretched hand.

"Charmed," Rachel said stiffly, ignoring the offered hand and rounding on her daughter. "Grace, I think it's best that we leave your father and his friends now. Pack up your things and say good-bye."

"Ok Mommy." Grace answered, eyes darting between her father's perplexed face, her uncle's clenched jaw and Maddie as she dropped her outstretched hand down to her side in defeat. She gathered all of her things into her backpack before saying her good-byes.

"Bye Danno. Glad you feel better." She said, wrapping her little arms around his neck in a fierce hug, and receiving a kiss to the middle of her forehead.

"Bye Monkey. Be good for your mother."

" I will, I promise." She answered, before rounding on Steve and Maddie and giving them each a hug. "Bye Uncle Steve, bye Maddie."

"Bye Kiddo. I'm sure you'll be seeing you later." Steve said to her with a wink. She giggled before releasing his waist and latching onto Madeleine's midsection.

"When are you going to teach me how to surf? You promised." She asked, looking up at the redhead, fixing her with an innocent, hazel-eyed stare.

"Tell you what Kiddo. After I spring Danno out of here, we'll have a cookout at my place and Kono and I will teach you how. Sound good?"

"YES!" She answered, squeezing Maddie's waist as hard as she could. "You'll take good care of Daddy won't you?"

"The best. You can count on it." Maddie answered, smiling down at the girl affectionately.

"Grace, let's go." Rachel said, jingling her car keys in her hand impatiently.

"Yeah, I should probably get going as well. There's a ton of stuff that the team and I need to follow up on." Steve said, moving towards the bed to shake Danny's hand. "Take it easy Brah."

"Will do. See you later."

"Nice to see you again Steven," Rachel said to his retreating back, before stepping up to the hospital bed and leaning down to give Danny a kiss that was _dangerously_ close to his mouth.

"Good-bye Daniel. Call if you need anything." She smiled down at him before turning towards Grace and ushering her towards the door.

"Oh, and it was a _pleasure_ meeting you Madison." And with that, she was out the door.

"It's Madeleine." The redhead said softly.

"Hey, come here." Danny said, sitting up and patting the spot next to him. She walked over and plopped down unceremoniously by his side, a sigh escaping her mouth as she did so. "What's wrong?"

"Had I known that I was going to meet your wife today, I would have dressed for the occasion." She said with a weary smile, fiddling with the bottom of her scrub top.

"Ok, first off, she's my ex-wife, not my wife," He began, putting his hand on her face and guiding her to look at him. "Secondly, I happen to adore you in purple. It's one of your best colors." He said with an impish grin, kissing her cheek softly.

"Does she know she's the ex-wife? Seems she might have missed that memo." She said, leaning her forehead against his and smiling at him.

"Yeah, well. Rachel's always felt like she could have her cake and eat it too."

"I don't think she likes me very much." She said sadly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Who cares? I like you. Grace likes you. My friends like you. My ex-wife's opinion of my girlfriend is the least of my worries." Danny answered, bringing his arm up to brush is fingertips up and down her arm

"Your girlfriend huh?' Maddie turned her head to the side, smiling into Danny's neck.

"Well, yeah. I like you. I hope you like me. And we've been dating for a couple months now. No time like the present to make this official." He said, waiting with bated breath to hear her reaction to his confession.

"Oh, I most definitely like you. I don't meet ex-wives for just anyone you know." She laughed, kissing Danny soundly on the mouth.

"Next time you have to encounter Rachel, you should wear green." Danny said, a devilish smirk on his handsome face.

"Why's that?"

"For one, it's by far your best color. And another, it'll match the shade of envy that she'll be sporting."


End file.
